trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Wolf VS The Fox (Trollpasta)
Szłam przed siebie jak debil, mijałam dresiarzy oraz liczne uliczki menelów. Przyśpieszyłam kroku i weszłam do lasu, deptałam po kamieniach i patykach a że miałam różowe Big Stary bolało jak chuj. Nagle zobaczyłam postać... Podejrzewałam że to kobieta, była bardzo ładna, stała jakieś 10 m ode mnie, miała lisi ogon oraz czarne włosy, jej oczyma były jak u lalki. Wielkie z pionowymi źrenicami i CZERFFONE JAK DŻEM DŻEFA. Nagle zobaczyłam kolejną postać, tym razem miała czarne wilcze uszy i ogon oraz czarne włosy, żółte oczy z żóltymi białkami i rozszerzone źrenice. Chciałam podejść bliżej ale nadepnełam na jebany patyk i druga dziewczyna mnie natychmiastowo usłyszała. Podbiegła do mnie 20000km/godz. i zatrzymała się przy mnie, miała jakieś 2 metry w chuj wysoka była. Patrzyła na mnie swoimi szekszy oczyma z surową miną jakby miała mnie zaraz zabić i odparła: - Siema mordeczko mordini, na początku pomyślałam że jesteś Dżefem i chciałam Cię zabić. O sory nie przedstawiłam się ja jestem Wolf a ty? - spytała się podając mi rękę. - HeEj? Ja jestem Kasia - powiedziałam nie pewnie podając jej rękę również, miała wielkie pazury i ostre jak żyletki zęby którymi się uśmiechała do mnie psychiczne. - Po co tu jesteś w ogóle? - znów się spytała, ale nagle zza jej pleców wyskoczyła lisica i dała jej z liścia. Chciałam odpowiedzieć ale niestety nie mogłam bo się bałam. Wolf natychmiastowo uniknęła kolejnego ciosu od lisicy i skoczyła na nią gryząc ją w gardło i na dodatek brudząc się CZERRFONĄ KRWIĄ JAK DŻEM DŻEFA. Stałam jak wryta i przyglądałam się akcji z zaciekawieniem. Lisica wyciągnęła swój NUSZ KUCHENNY i zadała dwa ciosy w brzuch Wolf pozostawiając go w ranie, Wolf upadła na ziemie i zwijała się z bólu. Ale nagle przestało ją co kolwiek boleć i wstała jak by się nic nie stało o wyjeła nóż z brzucha. Rana dalej krwawiła ale Wolf nie przejmowała się tym, to że wilczyca się wkurwiła i jej żółte oczka przybrały barwę jednego czerwonego a drugie czarnego z źrenicami w krztałcie Szatańskiej gwiazdy to pierwsze, a że Szatańska źrenica w jedym ślepiu była żółta a druga była czerwona to drugie. A trzecie to że wyjebeła lisicy konga z taką siłą że poleciała na 6 metrów. - Ty dziwko! Myślisz że mnie pokonasz?!?!!?!!?!!??! - wydarła ryja jebana lisica, ja prawie ze śmiechu umarłam bo to było śmieszne, ona zauważyła że się śmieje więc podeszła do mnie. Powtórka z rozrywki znów była w chuj wysoka na 2 metry. - Ciebie to śmieszy?!!!???!?!?!?! Jestem Fox! Nikt nie ma prawa się ze mnie śmiać - krzyknęła pokazując pazurem na mnie. W tyle zobaczyłam Wolf która szybko podbiegła do Fox, ale zdziwiło mnie to że miała teraz bladą jak ściana Dżefa twarz i całe ciało a wcześniej miała szare, jej wilczy ogon był bez futra i był też biały, natomiast jej uszy były pozbawionw futra. Wyglądała okropnie, miała wielki UŚMIECH oraz szkarłatne pazury a jej nogi zmieniły się w wilcze bardzo powyginane łapy, chodziła krzywo i niedbale. Podeszła do Fox żeby mogła jej wyjebać tak cicho że słyszałam tylko muche która siedzi na łosim gównie. Złapała Fox za gardło i podniosła ją do góry patrząc się w jej oczy. - Teraz szmato nie będzie Ci do śmiechu - rzuciła Fox na ziemię i zaczęła wiginać jej ciało siłą umysłu. Fox zwijała się z bólu ale była bezlitosna jak Dżef, nagle przestała masakrować ciało Fox i złapała ją za włosy i jebła jej ryjem o drzewo. Gdy Fox się odwróciła się prawie zeżygałam, miała złamane kości i nos, jej ciało było we krwi ale mogła chodzić. Jej oczy zmieniły się w czarne ślepa i teraz ona zaczęła wyginać ciało Wolf w tą i w tą, słyszałam jak jej kości się łamały próbowała się wyrwać ale na marne. Nagle zaczęła warczeć jak wilk raniąc uszy Fox oraz moje, zaczęła nam płynąć krew z uszu bolało jak chuj ale to że jestem koksem wytrzymałam ból, Fox upadła na ziemię i wyła z bólu zostawiając Wolf, poraniona Wolf miała szansę jej wyjebać więc zaczęła ją dusić. Fox próbowała się bronić ale nie umiała bo była lamusem, nagle usłyszały jakiś dźwięk natomiast ja nie. Odwróciły się natychmiastowo i zobaczyły jakiegoś typa który nie miał oczu. -K-kkaspeer proszę mój rycerzu pomóż mi... - Fox błagała ów chłopaka o pomoc swoim głosem który przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze. - Sory mała ale to co ostatnio odjebałaś było przegięciem, teraz w dupie to mam że Cię boli cielsko ale mam zamiar Cię wykończyć. - O nie - jękneła z bólu gdy Wolf dała jej plaskacza w ryj, ÓW Kasper podszedł do Fox podcinając jej nadgarstek, krew płynęła z jej łapy w chuj mocno. W tym czasie Wolf zmiażdżyła jej czaszkę, widziałam jak płyn leciał z jej uszu. Chciało mi się znów rzygać bo nienawidziłam widoku krwi ale wytrzymałam, Kasper rozciął brzuch Fox a Wolf połamała jej żebra i wyciągnęła serce. Nie zjadła go ale przegryzła tętnice i natychmiastowo krew zaczęła pryskać wszędzie. Była na drzewach, liściach, ziemi. Gdy krew pryskała Wolf i Kasper ubrudzeni krwią a Wolf z połamanymi kościami patrzyli na siebie, mieli takie piękne oczy jeszcze te ich dupy... Kochaam.... - Aawww... Jacy słodycy jesteście mój nowy szip Kasper The Satanist x The Wolf. - Spierdalaj szmato wiedz o tym że już nie żyjesz - wa rknęła Wolf. - Tooo... Może ja już idę? - Spytałam się wyciągając ajfona 10++ i wybierając numer 991. - Policja słucham? - Witam, proszę przysłać policję na ulicę Frajerów 12/13 w lesie obok wielkiego głazu. - Dobrze jak się Pani nazywa? - Katarzyna Lamusowska lat 17. - Dobrze postaramy się jak najszybciej przyjechać. - Dziękuję dowidzenia. Rozłączyłam się i szybko schowałam telefon. - Gadałaś z kimś? Czy masz po prostu taką chorobę? - spytała się ze zdenerwowaniem Wolf siedząc przy zwłokach Fox i wkładając jej organy do woreczka którym się zbiera psie gówna. - Nieee, no co ty - odpowiedziałam z fałszywą mordą Trynkiewicza. Nagle usłyszałam syreny radiowozów, Wolf od razu wstała i powiedziała: - Słyszałam jak gadasz mała dziwko hahaha! - UPS, jak mi PRZYKROOO - powiedziałam z sarkazmem. - Stać Policja!!! Odłóż broń! - krzyknął gruby policjant co ledwo mógł wyjść z auta. Wolf i Kasper przytaknęli do siebie i rzucili się na grubego Mariana, Wolf pokaleczyła jego teraz pazurami a Kasper wbił NUSZ w jego serce, policjant upadł i się wykrwawiał. W tym czasie wyszło 2 policjantów z aut i nacisneli spust pistoletu, Wolf uniknęła ran a Kaspra trafiło ale od razu się zagoiły. Wolf podbiegła do grubasów i trafiła ich nożem w brzuch. Upadli na ziemię bezradni. Gdy już wszyscy nie żyli zostałam im tylko ja, ale odrazu uciekłam w pizdu, byłam dumna z siebie że widziałam taką akcjoszon.